Aesys, Great of Magic
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810688 |no = 8549 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 8 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 55 |animation_move = 55 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 13, 19, 25, 31, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 97, 100, 109, 112 |normal_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 11, 11, 11, 11, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 19, 25, 31, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 97, 100, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 13, 19, 25, 31, 37, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 97, 100, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 13, 19, 25, 31, 37, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 97, 100, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb2_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 13, 19, 25, 31, 37, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = Aesys, Lady of the Horizons, was a goddess of the sky whose love for mortals far exceeded those of the rest. Her incredible feat of restoring her husband Osiris's broken body so that he could be reborn as the ruler of the netherworld is an oft-quoted legend of devotion among the priestesses of her order. When the God-King tore Osiris' essence from his body and conquered other gods in his bloody quest for omnipotence, the survivors sequestered themselves away, fearful that the cosmic balance had decreed the end of the age of gods. But Aesys was adamant—despite her weakening influence in the realm, she vowed to protect what few of the good and the pious remained under the tyrant's rule. Her young son Horus served as her eyes and ears within the kingdom, taking the form of a sacred falcon to make nightly excursions into their midst. As time passed, the chaotic dissonance within the God-King's city took its toll on the child god. Horus was shot by one of the royal scions on a frivolous night of hunting, and Aesys cried out as she felt her son's divine essence seeping away. Several weeks later, still deep in mourning, the victorious cry of a falcon suddenly rang out in her mind—Horus had found a vessel in a priestess, who managed to sunder the God-King and rekindle his divinity. Both hope and despair blossomed in Aesys's heart as she traced the arcs of energy, and it was with anguish that she divined the corrupted essence of her husband stirring within a profaned tomb. Only with the aid of these god-touched mortals can the ancient pantheon rise again. Steeling herself with divine flame and tireless devotion, Aesys set forth toward that forbidding city. |summon = What's done is done. We must now forge forward without fear. May the Horizons guide you, brave one. |fusion = An offering? I am not what I once was. But I accept this gift with gratitude. Blessed be your days in these dark times... |evolution = Osiris, my beloved... What foul evil befalls you, I shall cleanse again and again. We shall never be kept apart. |hp_base = 6455 |atk_base = 2552 |def_base = 2552 |rec_base = 2552 |hp_lord = 9222 |atk_lord = 3646 |def_lord = 3646 |rec_lord = 3646 |hp_anima = 10339 |rec_anima = 3348 |atk_breaker = 3944 |def_breaker = 3348 |def_guardian = 3944 |rec_guardian = 3497 |def_oracle = 3497 |rec_oracle = 4093 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 19 |normaldc = 57 |ls = Ninth Hour of the Day |lsdescription = 150% boost to Rec, max HP, slightly boosts damage reduction when guarding, 15% damage reduction, 250% boost to Spark damage for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & damage taken may considerably restore HP |lsnote = 10% guard mitigation, 250% Spark after taking 10000 damage & 50% chance of healing 25~30% damage taken |bb = A Throne Without |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & purges LS and ES Lock effects from one random ally |bbnote = 10% chance of KO resistance, 50% chance of healing 25~30% damage taken & 10% guard mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Lamentation of the Skies |sbbdescription = 25 combo Fire attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), enormously boosts BB Atk for 4 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, hugely restores HP, 50% damage reduction for 4 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns |sbbnote = +300% damage modifier on AoE attack (up to 2x), 600% BB Atk, 15% chance of reviving with 35% HP, heals 4500~5000 + 40% Rec HP & 220% parameter boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 400~1000 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 25 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 25 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbb2_sp = true |ubb = Sekhen Qâhu |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), purges LS and ES Lock effects from all allies, fully restores HP for 4 turns, 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, raises allies from KO & activates Fire barrier |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP & 55000 HP Fire Barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Lady of the Horizons |esitem = Miracle of Khons or Blessing of Khons |esdescription = 15% additional damage reduction for all allies when Miracle of Khons or Blessing of Khons Sphere is equipped, probable damage reduction to 1, negates Def ignoring effects for all allies & 35% boost to Def, max HP for all allies |esnote = 15% chance of taking 1 damage |dbb = Gerh en Hati |synergy = Magma |bondunit = Osiris, Lord of Silence |dbbdescription = 56 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, fully restores HP, 80% KO resistance, activates Fire barrier, purges LS and ES Lock, 100% damage reduction, 100% raises allies from KO & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 28 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 28 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 28 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 28 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |evofrom = 810687 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 200% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 5 |omniskill3_1_desc = Hugely boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 30% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 15 |omniskill6_1_desc = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |omniskill6_1_note = 50% chance to resist KO |omniskill6_2_sp = 10 |omniskill6_2_desc = Raises Atk parameters limits to 180000 |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = 25 |omniskill6_3_desc = Enhances SBB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill6_3_note = +5% chance & +15% HP, 20% chance of reviving with 50% HP total |omniskill6_4_sp = 15 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds critical and elemental damage negation for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = 15 |omniskill6_5_desc = Adds all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill6_5_note = 15% elemental mitigation |omniskill6_6_sp = 10 |omniskill6_6_desc = Adds status ailment and Atk, Def, Rec reduction removal effect to BB |omniskill6_6_note = |omniskill6_7_sp = 15 |omniskill6_7_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_7_note = 40% Spark vulnerability |omniskill6_8_sp = 25 |omniskill6_8_desc = Adds 25 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP) to SBB |omniskill6_8_note = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP |omniskill6_9_sp = 15 |omniskill6_9_desc = Adds Fire barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_9_note = 7000 HP |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Aesys2 }}